What's It Gonna Be?
by pokemypocky
Summary: Tifa's through waiting for Cloud and he just might loose her... until an old friend helps him realize what the one thing he really needs in his life is.


_**I do not own "Final Fantasy VII" or any of the characters in this story**_

**"What's It Gonna Be?"**

After she had finished tucking Merlane and Denzel into bed, Tifa went back downstairs to finish up her paper work for Strife's Delivery Service. There were still a few bills to pay, files to sort, ext. She took her seat at the desk and looked up at the clock. It was nine o'clock at night. Cloud should have been home an hour ago. But Tifa knew exactly where he was.

He was down at the church in sector five... He was thinking of _her..._

Tifa had been waiting for Cloud to ask her to tell her he loved her ever since they were teenagers. And two years ago, she was sure that he was so close to ascually considering it. And then, under a strange turn of events, he fell through the church's rooftop, practically into _her_ lap.

Aeris Gainsburrough was a kind, loving, caring person with a heart of gold. How could he not love her? Everyone loved her -- even Tifa herself! They had become like sisters, able to finish each other's sentences -- they knew each other than well from the get go. But Cloud had known Tifa for much longer than he knew Aeris. It just didn't seem fair.

How?... How in the world could he possibly fall in love with her after such a short while? 

To tell the truth, he never admited to loving her. But Tifa could tell how he was feeling every time they were together, everytime her name was brought up in conversation, and every time his perfect blue eyes began distant and lost in his own thoughts, she just knew that he was musing on the memory of Aeris!

But Aeris was gone now, thanks to Sephiroth, who had killed her, taking her from them just as soon as she appeared. Of course, Tifa had always been a little jealous of her, but she would never in a million years wish for such a fate as her death!

But the fact still remained that Aeris was gone. After a while, Cloud would get over it and realize that the woman who really loved him was right in front of him. She had been standing right in front of him for the longest time. And she would always be there for him.

And so, Tifa waited... and waited... and waited for the next two years for him to come to his senses. And yes, she wanted to make the first move in the worst way. But she was afraid of scarring him away. She couldn't possibly deal with that now. After all, she had a family to take care of, which Cloud was supposed to be a part of. Marlene was Barret's adoptive daughter, and Denzel was, in a sence, Tifa's adoptive son. Ever since the Meteor incident two years ago, Tifa and the rest of their group had been trying to get back on their feet and live regular lives. Tifa wanted so much to live a good life with Cloud. But as long as he held onto Aeris, there would be no future for them.

Tifa stared at the "family" photo of herself, the kids, and Cloud, who was off to the side. Even in photos, he was a very distant person. She picked up the photo and caressed the space in it that he took up. She sighed, her lower lip quivering. She was going to cry again. She loved him so much. And yet, he just couldn't see it. Maybe he refused to see it.

No... She wasn't going to cry this time. She refused to.

She shook her head, grit her teeth, and threw the picture across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground, broken glass from the fram scattering around on the floor. She picked up the phone and dialed Cloud's cell phone number. As always, he didn't answer. Well, the answering machine was better than nothing.

"Cloud, I have had it!" Tifa cried over the phone. "I love you! I know I've never said anything about this before, but how could I? You're constantly thinking about Aeris... I know how you feel. I miss her, too... But she's gone now and I'm here! I've waited for you for seven years and enough is enough!" She sighed, then inhailed through her teeth. "I know you won't call back, so I'm gonna wait until you get home. You can give me your answer then. But just know this: It all depends on your desicion but... I'm going to have my bags packed." With that, she hung up the phone and marched up the stairs to her room to get her things.

**o O o**

Cloud just froze for a moment, the phone still pressed to his ear, even after Tifa's message was finished playing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to leave him! It seemed so sureal, the thought of living without Tifa. She had always been there for him ever since they were little kids. Maybe, deep down, he took for granted that she would always be there. He shook his head, closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned on the motorcycle and drove down the road. As his mind raced, the motorcycle seemed to go a little bit faster. The sound of the engine speeding up filled the air. If he went any faster, he could get into an accident. As he drove, he felt his eyes getting wet. He was crying. His vision became blury. Finally, he closed his eyes tight, trying to blink away the tears that were blocking his vision.

He felt himself being thrust forward. The sound of the speeding engine had fanished in an instant. He felt himself standing on his feet. The mototcycle had vanished. He opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a white area, with grass and white flowers growing everywhere. He felt a gently hand on his arm.

"Hello, Cloud."

He whirled around and his eyes widened at the sight of smiling woman before him. "Aeris?"

She chuckled. "Cloud, what's wrong? Why is it so hard for you to let go? Everyone else has."

Cloud sighed. "But Aeris... I stood right there and watched it happen... I could have jumped right in there and saved you."

She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Cloud, everything happens for a reason." She smiled wider. "You have to cherish what you have today, not what you had the day before... And if you don't hurry, you just might loose the one thing that you've always had."

"... And that I can't live without." He smiled. "Thanks Aeris... I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She drew her hand back and turned to walk away.

He smiled and waved a little bit. "Say hi to Zack for me."

"I will," Aeris said, not looking back.

The sound of the motorcycle was heard again. Cloud blinked and found himself on the motorcycle once again. He took a deep breath as he took a detour back home. If he hurried, he just might make it in time.

**o O o**

Tifa's suitcase was full and all she had to do was call Yuffie to come over and babysit for the kids until Cloud got back. She was just about to pick up the phone when she heard the motorcycle pull up outside. This didn't stop her. She wanted him to see that she was serious. She kept on with what she was doing until the door burst open and Cloud came running into the office, where she was dialing Yuffie number. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She hung up. "I was calling Yuffie to come and watch the kids..." She walked past him, heading back up the stairs to get her suitecase. "But now that you're home, you can take care of them." Just as she picked up her suit case, Cloud came up behind her, grabbed the handle before she could and threw it on the bed. The suitcase burst open and a few garnments fell on the floor.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Tifa sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Then, you have to make your desicion now, Cloud. Otherwise, there's no reason why I should stay." She leaned in a little closer. "What's it gonna be?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. He nestled his face in her hair. "... It's always been you."

Tifa felt relieved, shocked, surprised, all at the same time. She finally broke down crying and burried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have made you think that I was trying to choose between you and Aeris. There was never anything to choose from. Aeris is gone now... I was an idiot." He drew her back to look her in the eyes. "I was an idiot for not seeing that the only thing I've ever needed in my life was you... I love you, Tifa."

She smiled wide. "I love you, too."

**The End**


End file.
